Harry Potter en Slytherin
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Alecto se lleva a Harry por orden del señor tenebroso, diez años más tarde llega a Hogwarts un Harry Potter muy distinto al que todos esperaban, no un villano, pero tampoco el héroe que todos quieren que sea, un chico independiente que solo ve por sí mismo (Harry & Daphne)


**Hola a todos**

 **Bueno aqui estoy sacando esta historia de la gaveta, la verdad es que habia perdido la inspiracion, pero la esvive leyendo varias veces y la inspiracion me regreso, sin embargo he decidido hacer algunos cambios, en esta reedicion no estara Delphini, es que ya no le encuentro razon de estar aqui, de resto el estilo seguira siendo el mismo**

 **Dumbledore, los Weasley y Hermione, malos y manipuladores**

 **Snape neutral**

 **Voldemort el mismo que odiamos y adoramos**

 **Sirius esta en azkaban pero Harry ligrara liberarlo y sacar la verdad a la luz**

 **Harry sera el nuevo merodeador, su apodo sera Grisley, estara en Slytherin y su pareja sera Daphne**

 **Draco se enamorara de Hermione**

 **Sirius tendra una hija con Marlene McKinon. Tonks sera tres años menor que los merodeadores y tendra un hijo con Lupin, (Teddy)**

 **Espero que a todos les gusten los cambios**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Alecto**

31 de octubre de 1981

El señor tenebroso había ordenado un alto a todas las actividades de sus mortifagos, eso significaba que todo el mundo debía quedarse quieto hasta nuevo orden, todos conocían muy bien las consecuencias que había para aquel que desobedeciera al señor tenebroso

Pero Alecto una joven mortifaga, sabía que aquel silencio no era normal, todos sabían que el señor tenebroso había ido a buscar a los Potter, la pregunta era porque tardaba tanto. Alecto se había unido a los mortifagos por el simple hecho de que odiaba como la comunidad mágica era reducida a vivir en las sombras, pero desde hacía un tiempo su principal objetivo era destruir a Albus Dumbledore

Por eso esa noche decidió tomar partido e ir a ver que ocurría, por lo que sin que nadie lo notara se llevó a Pettigrew y le saco el lugar a donde el señor tenebroso había ido esa fría y tormentosa noche

Era media noche cuando Alecto llego al valle de Godric, sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la casa de los Potter, la intensa lluvia mantenía las calles vacías, por lo que pudo moverse rápidamente. Al llegar y ver lo poco que quedaba de la casa favorita de los Potter se horrorizo, la casa era de dos pisos, pero ahora el techo y gran parte de las paredes del primer piso habían desaparecido, aun se podían ver rastros de humo verde que evidenciaban una explosión mágica, los escombros estaban esparcidos por todo el terreno de los Potter, la casa estaba sumida en un sepulcral silencio y oscuridad, podía sentir la energía de las maldiciones oscuras y también la del encantamiento fidelius y otras protecciones

Con cuidado y con la varita en alto entro en la casa, paso por un pequeño recibidos donde habían varios abrigos, zapatos, bolsos y un coche para un niño, pero nada de eso era importante, siguió caminando y en las escaleras que estaban cerca de la entrada pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter, sus ojos marrones miraban sin ver al cielo, en la misma sala se veían las marcas del desastre, las lámparas del techo y cualquier adorno o juguete estaban ahora rotos y ennegrecidos por todo el suelo

Con cautela subió las escaleras, todo estaba sepultado en escombros, entonces pudo escuchar un llanto infantil, le mando un encantamiento al suelo para que no cediera bajo su peso y camino entre los escombros, paso por una habitación que debía ser de la pareja, luego por otra que debía ser de invitados y luego llego a la última habitación

Todo estaba sepultado bajo los escombros, pero era claro que aquella era la habitación del niño, medio enterrada en los escombros cerca de la cuna del niño, pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de Lilly Potter, sus grandes ojos verdes miraban sin ver al otro lado de la habitación

Dentro de la cuna el más pequeño de los Potter lloraba demandando la atención de sus padres, atención que no volvería a recibir, tenía golpes y rapones producidos por los escombros y una fea cicatriz que aun sangraba en la frente, pero de resto parecía estar bien

Pero lo que Alecto no veía, era al señor tenebroso, pero sí pudo ver su túnica negra al otro lado de la habitación

Alecto – escucho la voz del señor tenebroso

Mi señor, ¿qué ocurrió, se encuentra bien? – dijo Alecto

No tengo mucho tiempo Alecto, necesito que hagas algo, pero primero toma al niño y has que se calle – dijo Voldemort desde las sombras

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo más, Alecto tomo al niño entre sus brazos, estaba empapado y asustado, con un ondeo de su varita lo seco y conjuro una capa para cubrirlo de la lluvia, el niño se aferró a ella y pronto se tranquilizó, Aleto solo le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda

¿Mi señor? – llamo Alecto

Alecto seré rápido, Dumbledore y su orden del canario ya deben saber lo que paso y estoy seguro que pronto vendrán buscando sobrevivientes, tengo entendido que hace poco perdiste a tu marido y a uno de tus hijos a manos de la luz – dijo Voldemort, Alecto cerró los ojos, sabía que no debía mostrar emociones delante de su señor, pero aquello había sido un golpe muy duro – no te atrevas a llorar, ¿Quieres venganza?

No sabe cuánto la quiero mi señor – dijo Alecto

Muy bien, entonces… hagamos que el imperio que ha construido por medio de sus manipulaciones, tiemble hasta los cimientos – dijo Voldemort con maldad, había pasado una hora en la casa meditando sobre lo que haría pero acababa de ocurrírsele algo mejor

¿Cómo? – pregunto Alecto

Lo tienes en brazos – dijo Voldemort – llévate al niño y críalo

¿Lo quiere en su bando mi señor? – dijo Alecto

No, lo quiero en una zona neutral, ni amigo ni enemigo, pero de recibir una orden debe estar dispuesto a recibirla y realizarla, entrénalo para que crezca física, mental y mágicamente fuerte, que sepa manipular y evitar ser manipulado, enséñalo a cerrar su mente y leer la de los demás – dijo Voldemort

Asumo que debe ir a Hogwarts – dijo Alecto

Naturalmente y a nuestra casa, críalo para que cuando vuelva Dumbledore no sepa que lo golpeo ¿está claro? – dijo Voldemort

Si mi señor – dijo Alecto

Pero… nadie… debe saber que tienes al bebe, **nadie** , ni tus amigos, ni tu familia, ni los mortifagos, ni nadie, así que lárgate de Inglaterra y no vuelvas hasta dentro de diez años – dijo Voldemort

Pero señor… Dumbledore moverá cielo mar y tierra para dar con él para someterlo a su voluntad – dijo Alecto

Por eso, vamos a dejar que crea que lo tiene en sus manos – dijo Voldemort – según mi espía, Lilly Potter tiene una hermana que odia la magia, lo más seguro es que Dumbledore quiera dejarlo con ella, así que vamos a dejar que lo haga, y una vez que crea que lo tiene a su merced, tómalo y vete lo más lejos que puedas, a donde nadie pueda encontrarte – explico Voldemort – ¿Lo has entendido?

Si señor – dijo Alecto

Nos vemos en diez años – dijo Voldemort a modo de despedida

Un segundo después Alecto vio una especie de bruma negra salir del rincón donde había visto la túnica del señor tenebroso, esta subió al cielo y se perdió entre las nubes, una vez esto paso volvió a mirar al niño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada escucho un ruido en el piso de abajo que indicaba que alguien había llegado, con cuidado volvió a dejar al bebe en la cuna, Harry volvió a llorar ante eso pero Alecto debía esperar y se escondido en un rincón haciéndose invisible

Una persona entro a la habitación y pronto lo reconoció, Severus Snape se impactó al ver el cuerpo de Lilly y se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo, pasado un minuto fue y abrazo el cuerpo aún caliente de la pelirroja por un largo rato

¿Porque? se supone que no te mataría, que mataría a Potter y al bastardo y tu estarías conmigo – dijo Snape con rabia entre el llanto

Alecto sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, aquel tipo estaba de verdad enfermo, como se le pudo haber ocurrido que una madre, iba a dejar que asesinaran a su hijo mientras ella salía ilesa del peligro, ella misma había perdido un hijo y su alma clamaba venganza, no había que ser un genio para saber que de haber sobrevivido, Lilly Potter habría pedido la cabeza de Snape

Pasado diez minutos se escuchó un estruendo y luego alguien más entro a la casa

¡James, no James! – gritaba Sirius Black al ver a su mejor amigo

Snape al reconocer la voz dejo el cuerpo de Lilly en el suelo, miro con rabia al niño, con un ondeo de varita hizo que la cuna se desplomara sepultando al niño y desapareció

Desgraciado – dijo Alecto en el mismo momento que Sirius entraba a la habitación

¡Lilly! ¡Lilly por favor despierta! – dijo Sirius sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amiga

Pero la atención de Sirius fue atraído por el llanto de su ahijado, olvidando que era un mago movió los escombros con las manos y saco al bebe abrazándolo protectoramente

Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, ya estas a salvo – dijo Sirius

Luego de eso apareció el semigigante que ella sabía trabajaba en Hogwarts pero con el que nunca había hablado, Black aunque desconfiado le dio al bebe al semigigante y también su moto para que lo llevara con Dumbledore, aclarando que luego iría por él. El semigigante subió a la moto y Alecto usando un encantamiento de transporte que el señor tenebroso les había enseñado y que les permitía desplazarse en forma de bruma, lo siguió, por suerte la oscuridad y las nubes que cubrían el cielo la hacían pasar desapercibida. Voló durante más de una hora, cada poco enviaba un encantamiento al bebe para mantenerlo caliente y que no se cayera

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Alecto llego a un vecindario muggle que claramente nunca había recibido la visita de nadie de su mundo, vio a McGonagall quien fue su profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts y a Dumbledore con una fea túnica color malva, Alecto sintió asco y ganas de matarlo al verlo ahí solo y vulnerable, era lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que nadie sabía dónde vivía la hermana de Lilly Potter, que nadie iba a seguir al niño desde el valle de Godric, que nadie iba a atacarlo en un vecindario muggle. Pero debía esperar, el señor tenebroso había dado órdenes precisas, dejar que Dumbledore crea que tiene al bebe bajo su control y luego llevárselo

Hagrid aterrizo la enorme moto cerca de ellos con tanto ruido que le sorprendió que los vecinos no se asomaran por las ventanas. Ninguno vio la bruma negra que se escondió tras un árbol grande que había frente a la casa al otro lado de la calle. Alecto desde su escondite pudo escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba, ahora no podía seguir lanzando el encantamiento de temperatura porque la descubrirían, solo esperaba que las mantas fueran suficientes por un rato

Profesor Dumbledore, profesora Mcgonagal - saludo Hagrid mientras se bajaba de la moto quitándose el casco y las gafas

¿No tuviste ningún problema Hagrid? - dijo Dumbledore

No profesor, se quedó dormido cuando volábamos sobre Bristol- dijo Hagrid entregándole un bulto envuelto en mantas - intente no despertarlo, con cuidado

Dumbledore tomo al niño entre sus brazos con ayuda de Mcgonagal, luego se acercaron a una de las casas

Albus de verdad cree que sea seguro dejarlo con estas personas, los vigile todo el día y son la peor clase de muggles que pueda imaginar, lo digo enserio- dijo Mcgonagal

Es la única familia que le queda – dijo Dumbledore

Este niño será famoso, no habrá nadie en nuestro mundo que no conozca su nombre – dijo Mcgonagal

Exacto – dijo Dumbledore – es mejor que crezca alejado de todo eso, hasta que esté listo

¿Para qué? – pensó Alecto confundida, pero era claro que Dumbledore no tenía buenas intenciones con el niño

Dumbledore dejo con cuidado al niño en el suelo junto a la puerta, Hagrid lloraba, McGonagall trataba de no hacerlo y Alecto quería que aquel melodrama terminara

Ya, ya Hagrid, no es una despedida recuerda – dijo Dumbledore antes de dejar una carta sobre él bebe

Los tres se alejaron, la profesora se perdió de vista bajo su forma animaga, Hagrid se fue con la moto, pero Dumbledore se quedó mirando el bulto de mantas, Alecto lo vio sacar su varita y apuntar al niño con ella, dos segundos después una ráfaga de hechizos golpearon al bebe quien solo se dio vuelta entre las mantas.

Buena suerte Harry Potter, la vas a necesitar – dijo Dumbledore con tono de abuelo pero con una sonrisa maligna antes de desaparecer

La calle quedo en completo silencio, Alecto espero un momento antes de acercarse, con un ondeo de varita realizo un análisis mágico al bebe para saber qué era lo que Dumbledore le había hecho, lo que vio la asusto

 _Análisis mágico_

 _Información personal_

 _Nombre: Harry James Potter Evans_

 _Nacimiento: 30-07-01980, Valle de Godric, Inglaterra (1 año)_

 _Padre: James Charlus Potter (1960-1981) (padre fallecido)_

 _Madre: Lilian Joanne Evans Potter (1960-1981) (madre fallecida)_

 _Habilidades naturales_

 _CI: 150 (reducido a 100)_

 _Memoria eidética (bloqueada)_

 _Legeremancia –lectura de mentes- (bloqueada)_

 _Oclumancia –bloqueo de la mente- (bloqueada)_

 _Lectura de auras (bloqueada)_

 _Telequinesis: (bloqueada)_

 _Vuelo_

 _Habilidades mágicas_

 _Núcleo mágico: Dañado por la maldición asesina (bloqueado en 80%)_

 _Transformaciones: 20% (bloqueada)_

 _Encantamientos: 20% (bloqueada)_

 _Pociones: 15% (bloqueada)_

 _Herbologia: 10% (bloqueada)_

 _Runas Antiguas: 10% (bloqueado)_

 _Otros_

 _Horrocrux de Voldemort: adquirido el 31-10-1981_

 _Habilidad para hablar parsel (se perderá al retirar el horrocrux)_

 _Bloqueos puestos por Albus Dumbledore_

 _Hechizo de compulsión_

 _Hechizo de obediencia a Albus Dumbledore_

 _Hechizo de lealtad a Albus Dumbledore_

 _Hechizo de repulsión a los Dursley_

 _Depresión_

 _Impulsividad excesiva_

 _Hechizo de cariño y apego a Molly Weasley_

 _Hechizo de obediencia a Molly Weasley_

 _Hechizo de lealtad a Molly Weasley_

 _Hechizo de cariño y apego a Ronald Weasley_

 _Hechizo de amistad a Ronald Weasley_

 _Hechizo de lealtad a Ronald Weasley_

 _Odio hacia Slytherin_

 _Odio hacia los estudiantes de Slytherin_

 _Deseo de estar en Gryffindor_

 _Rencor hacia Severus Snape_

 _Odio hacia Lord Voldemort_

Los hechizos no estaban directamente en él bebe sino en las mantas y el niño los absorbería en menos de dos horas, lo que explicaba porque no había tocado a la puerta. Sin perder el tiempo Alecto saco al bebe de las mantas y lo envolvió en su propia capa, entonces llamo a su elfo personal

Russel – llamo Alecto y un elfo apareció a su lado – llévate al bebe a casa, déjalo en mi habitación y levanta todas las protecciones, no dejes que nadie entre, vuelve por mí en dos minutos

Si ama Alecto – dijo Russel tomando al bebe y desapareciendo

Una vez el elfo se fue reviso la carta la cual estaba llena de hechizos que harían efecto en cuanto los Dursley la leyeran

 _Análisis mágico_

 _Odio a la magia_

 _Odio y desprecio a Harry Potter_

 _Deseo de abusar y esclavizar a Harry Potter, física y mentalmente_

 _Mal nutrir a Harry Potter_

 _Omisión del mundo mágico a Harry Potter_

 _Castigar a Harry Potter por hacer magia_

 _Impedir cualquier muestra de cariño o preocupación hacia Harry Potter_

Si ya estaba furiosa ahora estaba como un demonio, esos hechizos se activarían en cuanto uno de los Dursley abriera la puerta. Mas enojada que nunca, hizo un bulto con las mantas dejando la carta en medio y entro a la casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible

Al entrar miro todo a su alrededor con asco, además del mal gusto en decoración todo estaba excesivamente limpio, sin embargo nada de eso era importante, vio que bajo las escaleras había un armario, lo abrió y dejo el bulto de mantas en lo más profundo, así Dumbledore pensaría que el niño estaba donde él lo quería. Luego subió por las escaleras, debía asegurarse de que los Dursley no se volvieran un problema más adelante, así que lo mejor era eliminarlos a todos, fuera de la casa algunos vecinos despertaron ante la intensa luz verde que salía por las ventanas del número cuatro, pero como a nadie le agradaba esa familia solo se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a dormir

Alecto sonrió ante su obra y un minuto después volvía a estar en el recibidor, en cuanto su elfo apareció tomo su mano y se fueron, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí

Pasados unos segundos Alecto aterrizo en el vestíbulo de la mansión que sus padres le habían dado como regalo de boda

¿Ama Alecto, Russel puede preguntar quién es él bebe que está en su habitación? – dijo Russel

Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora quiero que empaques todas mis cosas y las de Charlie, pon esto junto con estas cosas – dijo dándole una mochila donde había metido todas las cosas del niño – nos iremos en una hora

Si señora – dijo Russel y se desapareció

Yoko – llamo Alecto su otra elfina

Si ama – dijo la elfina

Prepara un baño, luego tráeme algo de comer y un biberón – dijo Alecto

Si señora, ¿pero Yoko puede preguntar quién es él bebe? – dijo Yoko

Preguntas después, ha y prepara a Charlie para salir, pero no lo despiertes – dijo Alecto

La mortifaga subió a su habitación donde habían acostado al niño en la cómoda cama cubierta por un edredón gris niebla, lo desenvolvió de su capa y le quito la pijama azul con rayas negras, tenía varios moretones y cortes, pero nada tan grave como la cicatriz de su frente y los daños que Snape pudo causarle, pronto un olor llego a su nariz, con un ondeo de varita hizo aparecer todo lo necesario para cambiarlo, con cuidado lo limpio poniendo más atención a los pequeños cortes que habían sobre la delicada y blanca piel, él bebe como se esperaba despertó un poco molesto y adolorido, como no estarlo le había caído media casa encima, había atravesado medio país en una moto voladora, le habían lanzado una multitud de hechizos y cuando recién se había dormido ella lo despertaba

Ama Alecto, el baño está listo – dijo Yoko

Alecto fue y baño al niño con cuidado usando una esponja, él bebe pareció agradecer el refrescante baño, al terminar lo envolvió en una toalla y volvió a la habitación, conjuro algo de ropa de su hijo y se la puso al niño

Mami – dijo Harry llamando su atención – ¿none eta mami?

Ama Alecto – dijo Yoko apareciendo a su lado con una bandeja donde había un plato de arroz con pollo y un biberón tibio – aquí esta lo que me pidió

Harry, mami y papi… se fueron de viaje y me pidieron que te cuidara okey – dijo Alecto con suavidad tomándolo en brazos – ¿quieres leche?

Harry asintió y Alecto le dio el biberón, media hora después el niño se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de la mortifaga quien le cantaba suavemente. Una vez él bebe se durmió Alecto volvió a acostarlo en la cama y se quedó mirándolo

¿Cómo puedes ser que duermas con tanta paz?, tus padres están muertos, tu casa es un montón de escombros, tu estas en manos de una mortifaga, y tendrás que ser educado para mantenerte al margen – dijo Alecto en susurros

Mami – escucho una voz desde la puerta

Charlie – dijo Alecto volteando a ver a su hijo – ven aquí cariño, ¿tuviste un pesadilla? – dijo tomando al niño en brazos para sentarse con él en la cama

¿Quién es el? – dijo Charlie inocentemente mientras se frotaba los ojitos

El… es tu nuevo hermano, dile hola a Harry – dijo Alecto

Hola Haddy – dijo Charlie

Alecto abrazo a su hijo mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo de la cama y tarareaba una canción que le gustaba mucho

 _Te amo tanto_

 _Tanto que me siento tonta_

 _Tonta que me duela tanto cuando tú no estás_

 _Te amo tanto_

 _Y para que imagines cuánto_

 _Cuenta todas las estrellas y súmale una más_

Mientras tarareaba sus ojos viajaban por la habitación hasta encontrarse con una foto en movimiento que había sobre una mesita, en ella aparecía ella misma con su hijo de tres meses en brazos, a su lado pasado un brazo por sus hombros estaba su marido Archie Rosier, él tenía entre sus brazos a su hijo Charlie de entonces dos años de edad, aquella era una de las pocas fotos que tenia del hijo que no había cumplido un año y casi la única foto de los cuatro juntos

El dia del desastre seguía tan fresco en su mente como si apenas hubieran pasado unos días

Un año antes la orden de Dumbledore había atacado la mansión Lestrange sin razón alguna, ellos estaban tranquilos celebrando el bautizo del hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, era un dia tranquilo y ellos solo estaban ahí celebrando hacer nada, incluso la ministra admitió que aquel ataque había sido totalmente innecesario y exagerado, su hijo Charlie había estado jugando con su tío y padrino Amycus, mientras que Marius dormía en un moisés. Súbitamente la orden del pollo frito como la llamaban, habían irrumpido en la casa y aunque su marido trato de evitarlo, Moody los asesino a ambos, poco le importo que fuera solo un bebe inocente. Ella por su parte logro escapar con su ahora único hijo

Alastor Moody había sido destituido de su puesto en el ministerio junto con otros tantos, por estar involucrado en una organización ilegal, obedecer a Dumbledore y abusar de su cargo, eso estaba bien, pero quien le quitaba a ella el dolor, incluso había pensado en alejarse de los mortifagos para criar a sus hijos

Pero ahora un año más tarde, estaba en su casa con el hijo de James y Lilly Potter, pero ella sabía algo sobre Lilly que el resto del mundo ignoraba, algo que podía explicar el por qué su hijo había sobrevivido

 _Y para que imagines cuánto_

 _Cuenta todas las estrellas_

 _Súmale todas mis pecas_

 _Y cuando creas que ya se acerca súmale una más_

 _Y súmale una más_

Alecto se dio cuenta de que Charlie se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, con cuidado lo acostó en la cama junto a Harry y se puso de pie a los pies de la cama, al verlos juntos se dio cuenta que tenían cierto parecido, ambos tenían el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, una nariz pequeña, Harry tenía la piel un poco más oscura que Charlie pero si podían pasar por hermanos. La rubia entonces saco su varita y apunto al más pequeño de los Potter

Yo Alecto Carrow, te tomo a ti Henry James Potter como mi segundo hijo y legitimo heredero, confiriéndote la protección, beneficios, enseñanzas y habilidades familiares, desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos – dijo Alecto un rayo salió de la punta de la varita y envolvió al bebe quien apenas se froto la nariz con la manita

Ama Alecto, el equipaje está listo – dijo Russel apareciendo junto a ella

Pero Alecto aún tenía algo que hacer, saco el pergamino del análisis mágico pero decidió hacerle otro, como el niño solo había estado envuelto en aquellas mantas diez minutos no había absorbido ninguno de los hechizos, pero había algunas cosas de las que debía deshacerse

 _Horrocrux de Voldemort: adquirido el 31-10-1981_

 _Habilidad para hablar parsel (puede que se pierda al retirar el horrocrux)_

 _Hechizo de bloqueo y restricción mágica puestos por Albus Dumbledore el 28 de septiembre de 1980_

 _Hechizo de rastreo del Ministerio de mágica_

 _Hechizo de rastreo de Albus Dumbledore_

Alecto recordó que el año anterior en septiembre se realizó el bautizo del bebe, debió haber sido ese el momento en que Dumbledore coloco aquello hechizos, los cuales ponían la vida del niño en peligro, se estremeció al pensar en lo que planeaba el viejo con el niño pero no podía ser nada bueno

Pero lo que más la asusto fue lo del horrocrux, ella sabía lo que era y que el señor tenebroso lo hubiera hecho adrede, fue entonces que puso atención a la cicatriz de la frente y pudo sentir como aquella cosa buscaba escapar, con un hechizo un poco complicado transfirió los hechizos de Dumbledore y el rastro mágico del bebe aun inactivo a la pijama que le había quitado. Luego con un hechizo bastante poderoso encapsulo el horrocrux, busco una bola de cristal que tenía en el fondo de su armario y transfirió el horrocrux de la frente del niño que se removió incomodo, la metió en una caja y la tapizo en hechizos para que nadie pudiera abrirla, tomo la caja y la pijama las envolvió en la toalla que había usado para secar al niño y se las dio al elfo

Toma esto y déjalo en la alacena bajo las escaleras de la casa de los Dursley, asegúrate que nadie te vea – dijo Alecto

Si señora – dijo Russel

Una vez el elfo salió fue a darse una larga ducha de agua fría, al salir vio en el reloj que ya eran las cinco de la mañana, volvió a vestirse con unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta negra encima, comió lo que el elfo le había traído y se preparó para irse de ahí.

Pero antes de largarse quiso ir a hacer una visita al panteón familiar, hizo una rápida aparición y llego al panteón, camino entre las lapidas hasta llegar a las tumbas más recientes, eran dos lapidas de mármol negro con letras de bronce, no tenia de hincarse para leer la impresión

Recordamos con amor a

Charlus Rosier

(n.1954 – f.1980)

Marius Rosier Carrow

(N y F. 1980)

Alecto odiaba aquel lugar, no quería que su hijo estuviera ahí, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, ella no culpaba al auror aunque si quería verlo muerto, culpaba a Dumbledore, nada le gustaría más que torturar al viejo hasta que le suplicara que lo matara, que pidiera piedad, pero ni siquiera eso podría cambiar la realidad

Hola mi vida, hola Marius – dijo Alecto poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la pequeña tumba, en la lápida había grabada una imagen del niño sobre su nombre – mami tiene que irse por un tiempo, pero no te olvidara, tu siempre serás mi niño y cuando vuelva… te prometo que el desgraciado que te arranco de mis brazos, pagara el precio más caro de todos – Alecto se detuvo un poco por el nudo que se había formado en su interior – mami te ama, nunca lo olvides

Alecto entonces se levantó y con su varita conjuro un pequeño ramo de flores y le puso un hechizo para que se mantuvieran frescas, también puso un pequeño oso de peluche con un hechizo para que nadie lo tomara

Pasados unos minutos Alecto volvió a la mansión, reunió sus cosas, tomo en brazos a los dos niños y desapareció en la noche con sus hijos

Mientras Alecto se iba lejos del Reino Unido, a miles de kilómetros de ahí en algún lugar al norte de Escocia, en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore celebraba el éxito de sus planes. James y Lilly Potter le dieron guerra al no escucharlo y hacer lo que él decía, pero finalmente estaban muertos y el niño estaba bajo su control, ya no había nadie que impidiera que usara al niño para acabar con Voldemort, el no creía en esa absurda profecía, sabía que era un invento de la mujer para conseguir un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, James y Lilly tampoco lo creyeron y en su lugar se fueron con el niño, el crio seguramente moriría convirtiéndose en un mártir, luego vendría él y eliminaría a Voldemort, lo que nadie sabía era que el único culpable de que Voldemort acabara siendo uno de los magos más peligrosos de la historia, era el, pero eso era un secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba


End file.
